Eyes of Hate
by moondocc
Summary: HOLD For thousands of years the Lis and the Kinomotos have been at war, but he loved her more than anything. To her, however, he was just another boy who had fallen for her beauty. SS
1. Chapter 1: War

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing… Oh well—just using CLAMP's characters to make a good fic:)**

**A/N: Okay, I'm kinda confused about the story, so um… please don't send me flames! Oh, and it's a bit OOC.**

******

**Chapter 1: War**

**            The Kinomoto kingdom and the Li kingdom came across its borders and shared a beautiful, greenish lake with sparkly sunlight dotted on its trims. Half of this lake belongs to the Kinomoto kingdom, and half to the Li's. **

            On the side of the Kinomoto kingdom, a land of magic, lived a handsome king and a beautiful queen. Among them are two beautiful structured children. Touya, the oldest, wise and protective, with jet black hair and a pair of acute emerald eyes, and Sakura, the youngest, with shoulder-length auburn hair and a pair of same, glittering emerald eyes like her brother—a gentle princess who loved martial arts. 

            On the side of the Li Kingdom, a beautiful Chinese woman, the queen, ruled the dark, misty forests and the deserted land. Tall buildings stood among cities, and a civilized city was built. Her husband died a long time ago due to the war between the borders with the Kinomotos, and left five children. The oldest four were twins, and grace and beauty developed in them; then came the last, the one and only heir to the throne. A messy chestnut-haired boy with flashing dangerous amber eyes, cold, and unforgiving, also practiced the martial arts. 

            War would never stop. For thousands of years war continued, killing men of both sides. As the kingdoms grew darker and darker, enslaved persons were brought to gallows and hanged. The youngest princess in the Kinomoto kingdom, Sakura, wanted to join the army, but she couldn't. It was only for boys. She sat and gloomed herself day by day, watching her men suffer, and eventually she became sick. 

            Her mother's tragic death brought her even sicker. Nothing could cure her, no medicine, _nothing._ As the king worried deeper about her daughter, he grew fierce and brought the fault to the Li's. 

            War would never stop.

**

            Sakura's illness seem to better, and she quickly disguised herself as a boy and joined the army resulting in a sneak away from her loving family. Touya had known this, and was reluctant to let her go. Hatred pierced into her heart, and as she charged, she charged to herself, and fell down on the back of the horse, and collapsed on a roadside. For many days she laid there, pale as a white sheet.

**

            "Hey, look, Eriol, there's a soldier laying there in that forest," called a messy chestnut-haired, amber eyed boy on a white horse to his left.

            "Oh, who cares, he might be dead!" Eriol exclaimed, and directed his black horse toward the other direction.

            "You don't understand! He might be ours!" the boy whispered, and got off his horse and ran to the fallen soldier.

            "God, Syaoran! You're the most stubborn person I've ever met! Come on, I gotta get back to the kingdom." Eriol said impatiently. "There could be Kinomoto soldiers everywhere for all I know." 

            Syaoran ignored him, and walked slowly toward the soldier. He lifted the soldier up, and stared into his eyes. "Hello?" 

            Slowly, the soldier seem to open his eyes, his emerald, glittering eyes—

            "A KINOMOTO!" Syaoran yelled suddenly, and took out his sword, pointing it at the soldier's chin.

            The hood on the soldier's head fell off, and a shoulder-lengthened, auburn-haired girl stared at him, then quickly got up and took out a sword from her side, and pointed it at Syaoran's heart.

            "A girl?" Syaoran said in surprise.

            "A knight." Laughed the girl, and pushed harder on Syaoran's chest.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Syaoran grinned, "a tough girl, huh?" 

            Sakura pursed her lips, and pushed even harder. "Any last words, you filthy Li?" she smirked. Syaoran smiled, and used his sword to attack on Sakura and her sword fell to the floor. Sakura looked at him cautiously, and dodged a knife coming at her. She flew up into the trees, and jumped and circled around them, and Syaoran suddenly levitated himself onto the trees, and followed closely. Without a second hesitation, Sakura jumped to the ground and grabbed her sword—but a sharp thing was pointing at her back. She turned around slowly, but to see those cold amber eyes staring at her with contempt.

            "Any last words, Kinomoto?" Syaoran sneered, and saw Sakura stand up. His sword followed her on her back, and he saw her turn around.

            "Fine, kill me, I don't care, but I must die fighting a Li!" Sakura roared, and pointed her sword she picked up on Syaoran's chin. 

            Eriol, in the distance, clapped wildly. "You go, Syaoran, finally met a match for you, huh?" he smiled kindly. Sakura glared at him with her emotionless green eyes, and Eriol shut himself up in an instant.

            "Dammit," Syaoran spat, "I'll let you go if you let me."

            "Scared, Li?" Sakura asked with contempt.                             

            "You wish." Syaoran said confidently. Suddenly with the movement as fast as lightning, he kicked off Sakura's sword, and wrapped his arms around her neck. Sakura looked at him indignantly, and punched his arm.

            Absolutely no effect. Syaoran is too strong for her. After three days of no food and no water just lying there, Sakura collapsed into his arms.

            "Uh, Kinomoto?" Syaoran chuckled nervously.

            "I didn't really kill her, did I?" he asked Eriol.

**A/N: Okay, isn't this a good fic? Please R+R!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Danger

**A/N: okay… I didn't get that much reviews, but I'm not disappointed… anyways, read on! **

**Summary: "Why must you bring me to your kingdom where everyone hates and despises of me?" Asked a beautiful auburn-haired princess, her emerald eyes watered in tears. "Because, I-I, I love you." Said a handsome prince with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes, leaning forward to kiss the princess. For thousands of years the Kinomotos' and the Li's have been dreaded rivalry kingdoms, blood shed into every people's heart as war would never stop. Or would it? **

******

**Chapter 2: Danger**

**            Morning sun rays reflected to Sakura's cheeks, and she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her soft, straight auburn hair clang softly as her side, and as she sat up, she realized something was wrong.**

            She was in a cave of some kind. A blackened, dark cave with a fire lit in the center. She was sleeping on hays and a big, brown coat covered her cold, shivering body. Sakura looked up. A messy chestnut-haired boy was busy preparing breakfast. Next to him were two plates. 

            She groaned uncomfortably, and the boy whirled around to see her. He smiled, but his eyes reflected a cold, a sort of trembling unluckiness. "Look, you're up!" 

            Sakura reached for her sword on her bedside, and crept silently towards Syaoran. Suddenly he felt a sharp thing pointing at his back. He turned around to meet her. Sakura's eyes were flaming with anger, her emerald eyes about to erupt.

            "What can I do, you collapsed in my arms," said Syaoran mindlessly. Sakura lowered down her sword, and dropped it fiercely.

            "Why didn't you kill me?" Sakura asked stiffly.

            "Why would I?" asked Syaoran, his eyes focusing on her stare.

            "We're rivals. I would've done it." Sakura whispered. "Ha, you see? That would never happen, for I have _never _and would _never collapse into a girl's arms." Syaoran smirked. Sakura's head grew hotter, and she jumped up and tried to kick Syaoran with her legs._

            "No need for that, Kinomoto," Syaoran said as his palm stopped Sakura's feet. "GOD, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO?!" yelled Sakura impatiently.

            "Go where?" Syaoran asked sarcastically. "Into the forest? The desert? Ha, you Kinomoto slut!" 

            Sakura stomped her feet, and took a leave for the cave opening. Syaoran grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to his chest.

            "Never. Run. Away. Or. I. _will. not. _Have. You. Spared." Syaoran said warningly, and grabbed her wrist as tightly as ever. 

            "You Li idiot!" Sakura yelled, and pulled herself away from him. Syaoran sighed, and went back to his breakfast. Sakura looked at her wrist, a tight, red handprint sewed itself into the skin. She rubbed it hard, and sat down at a corner, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

            Syaoran looked over at her, and Sakura turned away. He grabbed the full plate of eggs and went down to Sakura. She buried herself in her lap, and sobbed.

            "Look, I'm sorry, Kinomoto," Syaoran apologized, and touched Sakura's wrist. Sakura flickered, and shook away his hand.

            "Does it hurt?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

            Sakura lifted her head up, and turned to face Syaoran. "Look, why would you need me here? I'll just be a burden, and if you hate the Kinomotos, why can't you just kill me? Why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura roared, and stood up. Syaoran grabbed her waist, and ran towards her.

            "I need something from you." He said sternly.

            Sakura looked unevenly surprised. "Shoot." 

            "I need you to tell me where you got this," Syaoran asked, taking out a black string with a white wolf's tooth on it. Inside, a symbol of a wolf appeared.

            "That's none of your business." Sakura said stubbornly.

            "Well, if you aren't going to tell me, you're coming with me." Syaoran smirked, but his eyes showed disappointment.

            "I'm sorry," Sakura said apologetically, "but I promised him not to tell anyone." 

            "Him?" Syaoran asked amusedly.

            Sakura reddened, and turned away. "Where's the other knight?" 

            "What other knight?" Syaoran asked.

            "The one with the navy blue hair," Sakura informed. "Oh, _that other **knight!**" Syaoran realized. _A Knight, Eriol?! Ha! _Syaoran thought and chuckled lightly. "He's gone back to the Li territory._

            "Then why are you with me?" Sakura asked.

            "You need someone to take care of you, right?" Syaoran smirked, and stood up. "What is your name?" Sakura asked suddenly. Syaoran froze, and turned to face her, "For now, just call me Little Wolf. And yours?" he asked gently.

            "For now, just call me Cherry Blossom," Sakura smiled. "and get me the hell home!" she yelled.

            "Not until you tell me where you got the necklace, Kinomoto slut." 

**A/N: aww… isn't it cute? Please review! Also read _Lost, Twisted, Swan Sword, Forbidden Love, and __A Winter's Tale!!! _**


	3. Chapter 3: Protect

**A/N: dammit! My language's gone bad! AHHH! Well, this fic is still rated PG. It won't be rated PG-13 cuz there are a lot of my reviewers who aren't thirteen yet… Oh well, doesn't matter. Life ain't fair.**

******

**Chapter 3: Protect**

**            "God, Li! Why must you be so stubborn?" Sakura cried.**

          "Because I _am stubborn?!" Syaoran asked played impatiently. "Now, can we get a move on?"_

          "There's no we, there's only 'I'!" Sakura yelled. "I want to leave."

          "SAKURA!" Syaoran said, shaking his head.

          "What did you say?" Sakura suddenly turned around, eyes flashing vigorously.

          "Your name," Syaoran answered calmly. "I found it in your backpack along with two leaves of cherry blossoms."

          "You do _not go barge in someone else's backpack looking for goods!" Sakura growled._

          "Hey, chill Kinomoto! It's not like I _did _break in your home and steal you!" Syaoran chuckled, than realized what he was saying. It really was like what he was saying. The Kinomotos and Li's are at war, and now, he's practically "stealing" Sakura away from her home! Sakura's eyes were flaming now, and without a moment of hesitation, she grabbed a sword that was on the ground, and flung it around Syaoran's neck. 

          "One more filthy word, Li, one. More. And you are dead." Sakura flashed her eyes warningly.

          "Hey, you Kinomoto filth, why don't you just cut me in half?" Syaoran said in a playful smirk, and turned to Sakura. She seemed to be in a state of shock as she didn't notice Syaoran's sudden kick at her causing her to spring backward and hit onto a wall.

          "Well, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked. "Here," he threw her bag in her direction. "I don't need your bag and your dirty looks. Or the info about the necklace. Go home to where you belong."

          "…" Sakura opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She wondered about the sudden change of his mind. Syaoran walked outside toward the sunlight, and inhaled deeply. Far away, he smirked at her, and dashed away.

          "Damn Li. I would very much like to leave, thank you," Sakura said to no one in particular, and picked up her bag. _It has his scent. That Li's scent. And I have to admit, it's quite refreshi—SAKURA KINOMOTO! Stop daydreaming!_ A voice called inside her head as she realized that she had been attracted to the Li guy.

          "I didn't even know his name!" Sakura growled. "Just wait till I tell Touya 'off with his head'!" she thought out aloud as she got up and walked into the sunlight. It was a refreshing feeling and the soft rays hit her face.

          "Finally outside?" a cold voice said sarcastically.

          Sakura turned around, a sword wrapped tightly in her hands. "Oh, the Li Darcy!" Sakura smirked.

          "Darcy?" Syaoran asked in confusion.

          "From Pride and Prejudice?" Sakura replied shortly. "You don't read, do you?"

          "Pride and Prejudice? Mind, I _do _read, for your information, but I am fairly shocked for you compared me with him—who is Elizabeth, or Lizzie, should I say, to be played? You, perhaps?!" Syaoran asked, smirking, and walked away. (AN: Darcy + Lizzie are lovers, but Lizzie hated him at first cuz he's so proud.)

          "There is _no Lizzie. She is a kind and gentle girl, unlike you, you Li!" Sakura howled, but Syaoran kept on walking._

          "Have it your way then, Kinomoto! And remember, everyone likes a kind and gentle girl!" Syaoran waved good-bye as Sakura blew up, her face as red as an apple.

          "ARGH! That guy gets on my nerves!"

          _Dammit. Now where should I go?!! Sakura thought aloud in her mind. "ALL LOST IN A FOREST!! WHAT AM I TO DO?!!"_

**

          _Okay. For 3 days and 3 nights I have been walking endlessly without water. And now I'm all thirsty and sweaty. Sakura complained as she sat next to a pine tree._

          "I wish I was with that Li guy… At least I'm not starving and thirsty." Sakura thought out aloud. She stared around her. Darkness surrounded the forest. Endless darkness. As it spread its wings to expand, Sakura blew a fire, and stayed next to it.

          How crazy of her to think to stay with the person who abducted her?!!

          _He did save your life, mind. A voice rang inside her heart._

          "So?"

          _I dunno. It's your life. The voice rang again, but grew fainter and fainter._

          "Some advice." Sakura said sarcastically.

          She stared at the bag next to her. As she looked inside, she found the necklace with a wolf's tooth dangling on it.

          "Wolf…" she whispered. "I miss you so much…"

_An auburn-haired girl about six sat on a bench beside the Kinomoto side of the lake and cried into her lap._

_          "Why are you crying?" a voice rang behind her._

_          The girl screamed, and turned around. A pair of glittering amber eyes stared down at her, and the person jumped over the bench. He had messy chestnut hair and was wearing a Chinese Robe—for "little" boys._

_          "Who are you?" The girl asked in confusion._

_          "You're a Kinomoto." The boy sighed, and looked over at the sky. The girl noticed a shiny sparkly tooth in a black lined necklace around the boy's neck._

_          "What's that?" The girl asked, reaching out her hand to touch it._

_          "OW!" The girl shrieked as the boy slapped her hand. "Don't you just go barge in to someone else's stuff when you're not asked to!" the boy said angrily._

_          "Sorry…" the girl apologized, and looked down at her lap. Suddenly she felt strong arms on her shoulder as if she was being protected._

_          "It's alright, Sakura," the boy smiled. Sakura raised her head, and stared into the eyes of the boy. "H-how did you know my name?"_

_          "You're the snobby princess aren't you?" the boy asked. "Um, yeah, I guess…"_

_          "Care to keep a secret for me?" the boy asked._

_          "Um…"_

_          "Don't cry just because your mother died," the boy smiled, "she just wants you to be happy, that's all…" the boy smiled._

_          "How? What?!" Sakura asked in confusion/_

_          The boy took off his necklace and placed it on Sakura's neck. "Here, it's for you." He smiled._

_          "But…"_

_          "That's our little secret. Promise me to never tell, 'k? Keep the necklace, and think of my words whenever you're sad or lonely, Sakura, and think of this kiss that I give you." The boy said gently, and bent down to kiss Sakura on her cheek._

_          "You'll be fine, snob!" he teased, and chased away._

_          "WAIT!! I didn't even know your name!" Sakura yelled._

_          "Wolf." Was the echo of the boy's voice._

_          "Wolf…" Sakura repeated and smiled. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She wasn't going to cry anymore._

_…_

_Wolf_

_…_

"Wolf…" Sakura felt the word escape her lips.

          Syaoran watched Sakura from above the tree, and saw Sakura holding the necklace to her chest.

          _Don't cry. Don't cry, Sakura, just like you promised Wolf that you wouldn't cry. Sakura told herself. A single drop of tear escaped from her eye and fell on the tooth. Then everything blacked out._

**A/N: wah?!! Isn't that kawaii?!!! Please review!! Loltz…**


	4. Chapter 4: Remember

**A/N: New chapter… ^^**

**Chapter Four: Remember**

**            "Sakura?!" a voice rang to Sakura's ears. _Wake up you lazybone! A voice knocked on her heart. _Like, I'm TRYING TO?!!__**

_          "SAKURA?!" _

          "OK, OK, I'm up." Sakura opened her eyes suddenly, then found herself in total darkness. She jumped up, and found a campfire next to her. On top of her was a jacket. Not _her _jacket. _A _jacket.

          "This is weird… I don't remember sleeping and stealing a jacket." Sakura murmured.

          "That's because you hadn't, weirdo." A voice called out from behind her. Sakura whirled around, and found amber eyes glaring at her.

          "LITTLE WOLF! You sure scared the crack outta me!" Sakura said sheepishly in protest. "WHY are you here?" she asked.

          "Oh, um, I was looking for the way out of the forest, and then bumped into you, so I hid up in the tree you were sitting next to—"

          Sakura interrupted. "You saw me, didn't you?!" 

          "What? What did I see?" Syaoran asked innocently.

          "The necklace. EVERYTHING. I know you have magic." Sakura called out. "You see into my mind."

          "No, I don't." Syaoran denied almost at once.

          "Yes you do." Sakura shot back angrily.

          "NO. It's just that that necklace looks a lot like the one I gave to someone 12 years ago." Syaoran admitted. "I just want to know how you got it."

          "Why do you care?!" Sakura shot.

          "Because… she's the one that I have been looking for ever since I came out on my trip! I went to the Kinomotos and—"

          "One sec. You said you went to the Kinomotos?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "The owner of the necklace was a, a KINOMOTO?!!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran looked angry, and he shook his head.

          "It's no use. I guess it's not the one I gave to her." Syaoran said disappointedly, shaking his head and acting disappointed while smirking inside.

          "I'm sorry. I would _love _to hear your tale." Sakura smiled sarcastically. Syaoran stared, and continued. "Anyways, 12 years ago we were at the lake crossing the Kinomoto and Li, and I saw a girl crying."

          A heartbeat skipped Sakura. Same thing. Same background! Sakura feel her chest beating faster and faster by each stroke.

          "Well, she was the snobby princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom and that time, she was crying because her mother died of cancer, or at least I think it is. I calmed her down and comforted her—"

          "Sakura? You okay?" Syaoran asked as tears fell down Sakura's cheeks.

          "Wolf?" 

          Syaoran's eyes widened, then remembered the day they first met.

_"WAIT!! I didn't even know your name!" Sakura yelled._

_          "Wolf." Was the echo of the boy's voice._

          "Wolf, is that you?!!" Sakura whispered as she gazed into his amber eyes for the first time since they met.

          "Sakura?!" Syaoran called out as his memory began to return to him.

          "You're the one that I have been searching for all these years?" Syaoran gasped, and Sakura jumped to hug him.

          "Oh, Wolf, I promised myself that I'd never cry and now I'm—"

          "One sec… You're Wolf, but you are cold and sarcastic to everyone else that you don't pity?" Sakura asked, and loosened her grip on Syaoran's shoulders.

          "And you're supposed to be a _princess?!!!_" Syaoran asked in disgust. "You're waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too dirty!"

          "EWWWW!!!!" 

          They jumped away from each other, denying each other's scent. For a moment there, they forgot everything, then it's all—

          "I regret I ever remembered! You've changed so much!" Sakura yelled.

          "So have you!" was Syaoran's playful answer.

          "When will my Wolf come back to me?!"

**A/N: La la la la …. **I'm NOT EVIL ! but review anyways… sorry if this chap is too short… I'm really sorry, but the next chap will be better!! ****


	5. Chapter 5: Danger

**A/N: Depression? Ackk! Here too… *SIGH***

**Chapter 5: Change**

**            _Sakura sighed and looked into those amber eyes. "Wolf… don't leave me!" she yelled desperately._**

_          "I'm sorry… I'll have to, my princess." The boy said sadly, his amber eyes glowing with pain. They met the emerald-green orbs, and fell deep into her heart._

_          "Please, Syaoran, if you are going, take me with you!" The auburn-haired girl cried, her pink dress torn to shreds. "You saved me, now it's my turn to save you." She smiled, and took the boy's hands. _

_          "You've changed, Sakura, you've changed a lot since we met before." The boy whispered softly._

_          "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" the girl asked. Everything around them was whitish blank. Time stopped, and the whole world evolved around them._

_          "It's always a good thing…" the boy said gently, and leaned forward to meet the girl's lips—_

_          "EWW!!!" Sakura yelled, suddenly jumping up from her dream, and scanned across the forest. Syaoran's shadow glimmered onto the ground as he sat by the campfire, mixing things. She made sure that her dream didn't come true, and laid back down to her "bed" which was only a few straws and Syaoran's jacket._

          "Have I fallen asleep again? I've just have the grossest dream in history!" Sakura murmured. Syaoran stopped what he's doing, and stayed silent. "I thought you were grossed out by the fact that I am Wolf." Syaoran said sarcastically.

          "I WAS! But then this is grosser. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" she barked, and Syaoran almost jumped into the campfire by her yell.

          "I'm here because I need you to come with me, to the Li Castle." Syaoran said simply.

          "Who are you, _really_?!" Sakura asked. "You're not just a knight, are you?" she said slyly.

          "More than you think, filth." Syaoran said mindlessly while Sakura blew her face redder and redder, ready to explode. "You know, a princess should be beautiful, clever, elegant, graceful, and calm. You're none of those." Syaoran said sarcastically, a playful smirk appearing on his face.

          "LI LITTLE WOLF!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up from her "bed" and charged toward Syaoran. "That won't help you either," Syaoran said as he stood up, blocking Sakura's punch.

          "You're pretty good at blocking," Sakura commented sarcastically.

          "Yeah, better than you'll ever be." Syaoran said as he took Sakura off the ground and carried her to her "bed". Sakura struggled, and punched Syaoran's face.

          "You're very heavy for a princess, you know, if you don't stop the struggling and punching, I bet you'd make a very fine servant lady at our castle." Syaoran said calmly as he laid Sakura back to bed. "Smell ya later, PRINCESS!" he said as he made a face, then back to his campfire.

          "LI WOLF! YOU'D BETTER BE CAREFUL WITH ME!" Sakura yelled, but Syaoran gave her a look that shut her up. "Please, princess, I want to serve you, and by that, I mean, chill out!" Syaoran said impatiently.

          "Whatever."

          "See what I mean? CHILL OUT!"

          "SHUT UP!!!" 

          "Man, you've got some _issues _to sort out!" 

          *PUNCH!*

          "Yeah, well, when are you going to stop being so naïve?!" 

          "I AM _NOT NAÏVE!" _

          "See? _ISSUES._"

          "Shut. Up."

          "Issues!"

          *DOUBLE PUNCH*

          "FINE, you snob!" 

          *TRIPLE PUNCH*

          *raspberry blow*

*snores*

          Syaoran sighed as he looked over at Sakura who was constantly snoring. _Why did I just invite Sakura over to my castle? He asked himself. _Oh well. Better sleep now. Tomorrow we're headed for the castle and I'm going to be tired fighting with Kinomoto every 5 seconds._ Syaoran yearned as he lay on the ground with no straws and no jackets. He glanced over at Sakura one last time before he went to sleep. _

          Her soft, childish face glimmered before the campfire, and a curve on her mouth showed that she's having a sweet dream. He smiled, something that he rarely do, but he felt warm around her, he felt that being with her made his worries go away. It always did. Even 12 years ago… 

          _"Li Xiaolang! I want you to get out of the castle right now!" A Chinese woman yelled at a chestnut-haired boy, who kicked the ground, and ran off._

_          I hate my mother! __The boy thought painfully. I'm six years old and I can take care of myself! Why the hell do I have to go outside while my mom and my sisters fight over where they should attack on the Kinomotos? Just because their queen died does give us the privilege to attack. __The young prince thought angrily. He's always promoted peace, and that just happened to be something impossible._

_          The boy walked over to the lake, and saw a girl crying. She had auburn hair and a pair of keen emerald eyes. "Sakura Kinomoto." The words escaped from his lips. He walked over curiously as if someone is sharing his sadness and crept behind her. _

_          Syaoran smiled at his memory of Sakura as a child, and shut his eyelids tightly. He was falling for things, deeper and deeper into the heart. Cold, breezed air rushed through the forest as a single nightingale sang its saddest song_

**

          "GET UP!!" a voice called into Syaoran's head as he opened his eyelids tiredly.

          "What?!" Syaoran said annoyed.

          "COME ON! I want to go get some food." Sakura said impatiently.

          "GO! What's stopping you?" Syaoran said as he got up from the ground. 

          "Well, I just wanted to ask what you want to get, that's all. If you don't want anything, I'll just get berries for myself." Sakura said sternly.

          "Just go. If you can, get me some strawberries." Syaoran said, rubbing his forehead. He didn't feel good, in fact, he felt sick. Very sick.

          Sakura looked at him concernedly, and disappeared into the forest. _That Little Wolf is sure strange. Oh well… strawberries… hmm. I wonder if they're still in the season._

_          Sakura jumped around, observing nature's goods. She picked a few mushrooms into her bag, a few blue and black berries, then some fresh fruits from a tree. She also grabbed some apples and dumped them in her bag._

          A few feet away, a bush shattered fearfully. As Sakura narrowed her eyes, the bush shattered again. Sakura backed up, and found, standing before her, a bear.

          A huge, furry, brown bear.

**A/N: ok, another chappie. RR! LOLZ XD**

**Note: if you want an update on the coming chapters, please leave your email so I can send an update on this story to you. Thank you!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Risk

**A/N: Well… well… RRRRREAD!**

**Chapter 6: Risk**

**            "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed at the sight of the bear. Fortunately, her scream was loud enough to wake up Syaoran, who was resting on the ground.**

          _SAKURA! Syaoran's eyes widened as he observed the forest. Big, forestry, with pine trees standing everywhere—perfect place for a hungry bear. Immediately Syaoran got off his feet, and disappeared into the forest. _Damn girl. What have you done to yourself now?! _Syaoran thought concernedly as he touched his flaming forehead. He's having a fever, __no wonder my head hurts._

          "HELP!!" Sakura screamed as the bear charged toward her. She kicked off the ground and jumped onto the back of the bear.

          The bear shook ferociously as Sakura tried to grab on hold of it. She grabbed it by its furry back, but the bear kept shaking as hard as it could.

          "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled as she fell from the bear's back and slipped onto the ground. The bear's eyes sewed into hers, and inched toward her.

          "Spare me, um, bear! You know you want some honey instead of me!" Sakura chuckled nervously. The bear growled angrier, and Sakura screamed. She pushed down the bag next to her and the berries squeezed out of it. "Eww…"

          The bear inched closer, its paws wide and open. It lowered its head, and opened its mouth—

          "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" a voice called. Syaoran was jumped in and stood in between Sakura and the bear, a sword in his hand. The bear roared with anger, and frustration stroke its paws. It lifted up its arm and swung it toward Syaoran.

          "AHH! Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as four nail prints landed across Syaoran's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked concernedly.

          "Yah, yah, I'm just focusing on the bear." Syaoran chuckled lightly, and charged toward the bear. He jumped onto its back, hand grabbing on its furry neck, and tried to blind the bear. Instead, it shook as ferociously as ever and shook for several times. Syaoran looked sick, but he still grabbed hold of its neck.

          "Get. Away. From. Her." Syaoran said quietly as the bear made a run for Sakura. He stranded the bear's neck and pulled it harder, suffocating it, and holding the bear out of Sakura's reach.

          "SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed anxiously as the bear reached up its paw and scratched Syaoran's hands. "Ah!" Syaoran said in pain as he shook his hands and breathed on it. 

          "I'm alright!" Syaoran said, not letting go of the bear. "RUN!" he roared. Sakura stared at him.

          "RUN! What are you doing sitting there?! You idiot, RUN!!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura stayed, tears down her cheeks, and whispered, "I would never leave without you."

          Syaoran looked shocked, and accidentally let go of the bear's neck. The bear took large advantage of this. It grabbed Syaoran by his wrist and whirled him around in midair. Then, without a moment of hesitation, the bear threw him into the sky and watched as Syaoran landed in pain.

          "SYAORAN!" Sakura said as tears fell from her cheeks. "You will regret this, you bear!" she said angrily as she flied across air and took the sword Syaoran had with him. The bear looked angry as it saw Sakura pointed the sword at his face. 

          "Listen. Today I will let you go. But next time, if you tried to hurt Syaoran or me, hell awaits you." She said quietly as the bear hurriedly ran away and disappeared in between bushes.

          "Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura sobbed as she ran to his side. Syaoran was badly hurt—the wound on his shoulder, and his bloody hands, and his fever—

          "Oh Syaoran! Why did you save me?" Sakura whispered and laid herself towards Syaoran's chest.

          There was no answer. As Sakura looked onto Syaoran's peaceful face—his messy chestnut hair, his handsome nose… Everything—one thing was missing though. She couldn't look into his amber eyes. They were closed. Closed tight. Closed foreve—

          "Oh," Syaoran moaned as he opened his eyes and found Sakura turning around, her head buried in her laps. Sakura heard a sound, then lifted her head up and whirled around—Syaoran smiled at her.

          "Ouch," Syaoran said as he tried to pull himself up. 

          "Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as she helped him sit by a tree trunk. "Are you okay?" she asked concernedly. 

          Syaoran nodded, his amber eyes gazing at her own emerald orbs.

          "Oh, Syaoran! I was so worried!" Sakura said as she sobbed lightly, and clang on his chest.

          Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her hair. Sakura continued to sob lightly, and soon fell asleep.

          "I was worried too, Cherry Blossom…"

**A/N: sorry to leave you guys hanging but… RR! Okay, I won't be updating for a while … sorry :( but neways, don't worry, when I update I'll email you!! It'll only be a few weeks cuz I have high school tests and stuff to worry about… neways, RR!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**A/N: ok, yeah… pls read Lost**

******

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

**            "Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she laid Syaoran on the straw bed. **

          "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Syaoran moaned. His shoulder was bleeding crazy and his hand was ripped with scars. His fever is getting worse, but he didn't want to admit it.

          "I'm so sorry, Little Wolf, I really am." Sakura admitted, she tried to hold her tears back but tears fell down like rain.

          "Please… it's not your fault! I took you in after all," Syaoran said humorously.

          "Don't tease me. Now take off your shirt." Sakura changed the subject suddenly.

          "Why should I?" Syaoran asked, confused.

          "So I can wrap your shirt around your shoulder." Sakura said as she inched closer to Syaoran's chest.

          "NO WAY!!! GO AWAY!" Syaoran shouted. _No way is she going to see me bare-chested. _

_          "You need it!" Sakura said impatiently. She wasn't kidding about tending the wounds._

          "You wouldn't know anything about healing, snob!" Syaoran yelled, and backed away from Sakura.

          "In case you forgot, I am a princess. I get _lessons _on how to heal. DUH!" Sakura said impatiently. "Now just take off your shirt, the water's ready!!"

          "I DON'T CARE!!" Syaoran barked. "Just 'heal' my hands and my fever first." 

          "Um, no can do about the fever, but I'll 'heal' the hands first. Then, it'll be the shoulder." Sakura said secretly.

          Syaoran chuckled nervously. Sakura approached closer to him, so close that he can hear her breath. It was warm and gentle, and it was hard not to be attracted to her beauty. She stripped some cloth from her dark blue dress and dripped it in water, soaking it wet. Then she washed off the bleeding, and stripped a new piece of cloth around Syaoran's hands.

          She breathed on it, and kissed it softly. "There," she said proudly. Syaoran smiled… for the first time in his life he felt truly thankful.

          "Are you smiling??" Sakura asked amusedly.

          Syaoran stopped smiling. "No. Shut up and treat my fever." 

          "Sorry, I'll have to wait for the temperature to drop. But your shoulder is bleeding all over your shirt, dying it red." Sakura said simply.

          "Oh, I suppose you'll be disgusted by my blood." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

          "No, I won't! I would never be disgusted by your blood." Sakura said gently. (A/N: Inu-Yasha!! WAHA! These "quotes" are from Inu-Yasha!!!!) Syaoran turned away, his face red. 

          "Now, take off your shirt and I will wrap this cloth around your chest." Sakura said plainly. 

          Syaoran made no sign of movement. "TAKE OFF THAT STUPID SHIRT!!" Sakura yelled.

          Silence.

          "Alright. You've pushed me to the extreme." Sakura said angrily. She inched closer and closer to him, and placed her hand on his shirt's buttons. Slowly one by one, she began to unbutton it. 

          Syaoran flushed more as Sakura took it off slowly and gently. 

          "Wow, it's really bad… I've never noticed that!" (A/N: *sneeze* DENSE!) Sakura observed the shoulder closely, then, her eyes distracted onto that muscular arm… slowly, her eyes inched toward that muscular body, and—

          "Are you checking me out??" Syaoran laughed. Sakura snorted. "I know, isn't it muscular?? Everyone admires my body. Especially the girls." Syaoran said proudly.

          "WHO ARE YOU??!" Sakura looked at Syaoran strangely. Syaoran shuddered, but it worsened the bleeding. 

          Sakura dripped some clothing strips in the water bowl, and slowly washed off the blood. Then she took some dry clothing strips and wrapped it around Syaoran's chest. Her hands brushed on his chest sometimes, making them both flush. 

          "There!" Sakura said impressively. She stared at Syaoran's chest as it is wrapped with whitish cloth diagonally across the center.

          Syaoran looked down at himself, and sighed. "Great. Now I look like I'm a Gladiator or something." 

          "No… not a Gladiator. Definitely not. A warrior. A warrior who's injured and risked his life to save an innocent maiden." Sakura said dreamily.

          "Um, are you imagining stuff?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyebrow.

          "Yeah." Sakura nodded shortly. "It would look so cool!!" she exclaimed. "Hey, have you ever saved anyone before?" 

          "Not physically." Syaoran said mindlessly. "So you mean this is your first time?" Sakura asked.

          "I didn't save you. I was saving myself!" Syaoran said, annoyed.

          "How?" Sakura asked curiously.

          "Well, if I had lost you, I wouldn't have…" 

          "YES?" Sakura asked slowly.

          "Well, I wouldn't have, have someone to take me to the Li Castle with!" Syaoran said convincingly. "Yeah, I wouldn't have someone to take me to the Li Castle with…" 

          "Uh-huh." Sakura said mindlessly, not looking convinced. "So, are you planning to go back to the Li Castle anytime soon?"

          "Yeah," Syaoran nodded. "It's just a wound, isn't it?" 

          "I doubt it." Sakura shook her head. "I know I have said this many time before, but, I really want to go home." She said sadly.

          Syaoran sighed. He looked up at Sakura's gentle emerald eyes, and found them, well, rather empty and alone. He turned away, and spoke softly. "Go then, no one's stopping you. Especially when I'm wounded and cannot fight with you." 

          Sakura looked at him concernedly, and his piercing amber eyes showed sadness. "Well, I hope there's something else I can do before I leave." She said truthfully.

          "There is." Syaoran admitted.

          Sakura raised her eyebrow in confusion.

          Syaoran stood up from his straw bed, and inched toward Sakura. He lowered his gaze on her eyes, placed his hand on her cheeks and touched it gently. Then he leaned forward to taste her lips…

**A/N: yeah, yeah, I'm getting grosser by the minute right now cuz there's like so many "scenes" in this chap and my other fics. I never thought I'd start w/ a kissing scene on the _Cherished in My Heart fic. That was like, totally unexpected. Don't worry I'll change it to PG-13. :p _**

**TO ANNELEE:**

**THANK YOU! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER? AND THANK YOU ALL OF Y'ALL WHO REVIEWED! I WILL DO A COUNT ON MY 150TH REVIEWER :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture

**A/N: nothing…**

******

**Chapter 8: Capture**

**            "Wolf, stop it." Sakura whispered as she pulled herself away from Syaoran. "Please don't leave me." He asked sadly.**

          "I-I'm sorry… I have to. I miss my family." Sakura said in pain as she gazed in those fierce amber eyes.

          "Sakura, I-I love you!" Syaoran burst out. "That was the only reason I want to bring you with me. I loved you ever since I first saw you when we were six. I saw determined and dangerous eyes again, and yet I fell in love with them."

          "No. No…" Sakura whispered, her eyes blank. "You don't love me! You DON'T! DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU DON'T MEAN!" 

          Syaoran looked at her sadly. "I meant every word."

          "Oh, so what? So you want me to go with you to the Li Castle? What am I then? A traitor to your blood? What will the Li people think?" Sakura said angrily.

          "I don't care what they think. All I care about is you!" Syaoran argued.

          "I'd rather die than live my life a traitor to my blood." Sakura said dangerously. Those emerald determined eyes flashed threat, as she backed away from Syaoran.

          "You are rather sick, Wolf. Goodbye." Sakura said as she picked up her bag from the ground and walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

          _"I'd rather die than live my life a traitor to my blood." Syaoran thought in pain. WHAT WAS HE DOING? THINKING OF LOVING A KINOMOTO LIKE THAT? WAS HE KIDDING HIMSELF?? _

          "Love hurts." Syaoran said sadly. "Love hurts a lot."

**2 days later**

          "We might as well stay here." A tall soldier said to a short, pudgy one.

          "Yes. Queen Yelan wants that Kinomoto princess dead, and news traveled that they had seen her around 'ere." The short, pudgy one said as he snorted loudly.

          Sakura had been also resting at that same tree, but as she lifted her caution, she climbed up the tree and listened.

          "I can't believe our prince would get lost in a place like this!" the tall soldier said again. "Kun-Kun, can you believe it?"

          "Well, Muff-Yi, I can't either. I mean, our prince is usually highly good at directions and ain't makin' no sound when walkin' in the forest. And besides, he knows martial arts, and is highly _unlikely _to get killed."

          Sakura listened as she formed an image in her mind. _The blue-haired knight? A prince? That would be the funniest news around. Wait 'till the princess gets home!_

          "Wait one sec, Kun-Kun," Muff-Yi, the taller of the two, said. "Do you think that the prince would be eavesdropping our conversation now?" 

          "Eh, I dun think so. I mean, we ain't saying no nuthin' about him bad!" Kun-Kun said as he lifted his arm. A sourly odor spread from his armpit, and as much as Sakura want to scream, it smelled way bad.

          "Anyways, the Kinomoto Princess should really be dead. I mean, if we ever catch her, it'll be 20,000 worth of gold!" Muff-Yi said as his eyes turned into gold coins.

          "Stop daydreamin' my bud, we ain't ever gonna catch a princess with skills matchin' with our prince!" Kun-Kun said reassuringly.

          _The blue-haired knight? Matching with my skills? Sakura snorted._

          "Yes, well, but we have to take a bloody chance!" Muff-Yi said determinedly.

          "You go ahead. I ain't goin' nowhere." Kun-Kun said as he lifted his arm again, spreading his "scent".

          "Put that arm down! It is ruining my water!" Muff-Yi complained.

          _Water? WATER? THEY. HAVE. WATER??? Sakura gasped. She hadn't had water in two days and can only get little water from fruits, and now they have water? _This is it. I'm going to risk my life to get that water. Even if it means 20,000 gold awarded to them. Getting out of the Li jail is easy, that is, without Wolf around.__

_          Sakura made up her mind and took out her sword from her sword case. Suddenly she made a big jump down the tree, and edged it on Kun-Kun's neck._

          "Give me the water now, Muff-Yi, or your partner dies."

          Muff-Yi whimpered as he shakily handed over the water—then, without a minute notice, Muff-Yi kicked off the sword Sakura held in her hand, and grabbed it, piercing her chest.

          "STOP! STOP, Muff-Yi!" Kun-Kun said as he got up from the tree in a sudden. Sakura stared, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

          "What? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO PIERCE HER HEART!" Muff-Yi complained.

          "No! You ain't understandin', my partner! Look at her eyes! Her emerald eyes!" Kun-Kun exclaimed excitedly as he took out a folded paper out of his pocket.

          "Yes, I do notice the eyes," Muff-Yi said in confusion. Kun-Kun showed him the picture as Muff-Yi gasped. "You're the Kinomoto Princess!"

          "Yes, and you're one stick person." Sakura said sarcastically. Muff-Yi pursed his lips, and stared at her dangerously. "Now you are going to come with us and get us 20,000 gold pieces, ya understand?"

          "No."

          "WHY YOU LITTLE—"

          "Stop it, Muff-Yi! It says Queen Yelan wants her alive!" Kun-Kun said anxiously. 

          "Yes, but if she gets me mad—"

          "THERE IS NO BUT. Once we get her there, we're talkin' a big house, a swimmin' pool, women, labels, and money!" Kun-Kun said, daydreaming.

          "Yes, and it seems like that I'm just going to have to put up with this nonsense for one more hell of a day." Miff-Yi sighed.

          "That's right!" Kun-Kun said brightly as they headed toward the castle.

**a day later**

          "The prince is back! The prince is back!!" servants and maids screamed excitedly as Syaoran entered it, giving everyone a cold, icy glare. Still the servants and maids cheered, and as sirs and ladies welcomed Syaoran's arrival, he made them look like they were a bunch of ants. Still they cheered.

          "Prince Xiao-Lang, darling! You're finally back!" Queen Yelan squeaked excitedly as she stretched out her hands to hug him.

          "I was so worried, Xiao-Lang! So worried!" the elegant Chinese woman said gently as she pecked his cheeks twice on each side. Syaoran showed no sign of movement as Queen Yelan detected something wrong.

          "What is the matter, darling?" Queen Yelan said worriedly.

          Syaoran stared at his mother, his eyes emotionless, and mumbled, "Love hurts, mother. Love hurts." Yelan looked at her son in puzzle as Syaoran walked up to the throne next to his mother.

          "Oh well." Queen Yelan sighed as she followed him, and sat next to him. 

          Muff-Yi dashed from the door hurriedly as he bowed in front of Yelan.

          "My Queen," he said as he breathed heavily, "we have found her!" Kun-Kun rushed in next to Muff-Yi, and nodded.

          "Oh?" Yelan raised her eyebrow. "Where is she?"

          "Outside." Kun-Kun informed.

          "Bring her in." Yelan ordered.

          Six guards forced an auburn-haired girl and pushed her down. "Damn Li's." Sakura whispered. 

          "Excuse me?" Syaoran said coldly. Sakura lifted her head with a determined look, but it melted into a state of shock.

          "Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he gazed in those emerald eyes.

          "Wolf??" 

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah… RR plz!**


	9. Chapter 9: Misunderstanding

**A/N: I HATE RETYPING STUFF!! I didn't lyk the previous one that I wrote down so now I had to type it all over again -_-;; oh well… **

******

**Chapter 9: Misunderstanding**

**            "Wolf??" Sakura repeated, for she could not believe her eyes.**

          "SAKURA??" Syaoran said in more shock than Sakura, and rushed from the throne to catch the auburn-haired girl from falling.

          "You know each other??" Queen Yelan questioned, more surprised. Syaoran nodded, simply gazing at Sakura's face. "She's the one that hurt you, is she not, my darling??" 

          "What do you mean??" Syaoran asked suspiciously. If one thing was for sure, then that is how sneaky Yelan really is.

          "When you told me that 'Love Hurts', was that her?" Yelan asked slowly. Syaoran looked puzzled, and opened his mouth, "Is that one of those trick questions?"

          "No." Queen Yelan answered almost immediately, looking as innocent as ever.

          "Then yes, she is. The Kinomoto princess that I have fallen in love with," Syaoran muttered. Sakura opened her emerald eyes, and suddenly slapped him.

          "What d'you do that for?!" Syaoran stood up from the slap that Sakura has given him.

          "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Sakura shouted. Yelan raised her eyebrow. "The princess is supposed to be gracef-"

          "YOU HEAR ME??? HOW MUCH OF A LIAR ARE YOU?!" Sakura yelled in anger and frustration, and took a sword of one of the soldiers, pointing it directly at Syaoran's heart.

          "STOP IT! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Yelan shouted worriedly.

          "Stay. Out. Of. My. Fucking. Way." Sakura said angrily. Yelan backed up, looking worried. "Now, Wolf, Who are you, _really_?" Sakura asked seriously.

          "I am who I will always be. The one who comforted you when you were six, the one who saved you from dying, the one who told you that he loved you—except I just happen to be the prince of a country." Syaoran said truthfully. Sakura dropped the sword to the ground, and jumped behind Syaoran. Putting her hands on Syaoran's neck, she threatened, "Tell me the truth. Tell me why you didn't tell me earlier that you were the prince."

          Syaoran saddened. He turned around, his amber eyes boring into hers. For the first time, Sakura noticed how sorrowful, how sad, how miserable those eyes showed. It was like, as if, he was pulling her into his heart, and wrap her inside for the rest of eternity.

          "I, I didn't tell you because I, I really, really, really love you." Syaoran whispered gently. At the sound of her son's confession, Yelan shrieked and her yell disturbed the whole throne room. As she rushed toward the exit, she looked back at the couple, and softly whipped her tears from her cheeks.

          "And what? You're afraid that once I know that you're my worst enemy, I'll reject you?" Sakura asked suspiciously, her eyes flickering.

          "You have already rejected me."

          "So, you made me think that if you're acting as a 'knight', or whatever that is you're trying to be-"

          "I'm trying to be myself, but your stupid head won't notice it—"

          "Don't interrupt when I am talking, bully," Sakura said angrily. "As I was saying, you made me think that if you're acting as a 'knight', I might have accepted you, right?"

          "AS _I WAS SAYING, YOU __HAVE **ALREADY **REJECTED ME." Syaoran repeated. _

          "So by chance, you kept lying to me—"

          "Yes. I have. I figured you'd know some day." Syaoran said in misery. "Anyway, I doubt it that you will stay here any longer,"

          "And what does that mean?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. _Please don't say I'm going to be put in jail or executed!! Please don't say that I'm going to be put in jail or executed! Please don't say-_

_          "Well, I must escort you back to your land." Syaoran smiled bitterly._

          _Thank you._

          …

          "Wait a minute… So you're saying that I'm going to go back to where I am from in the first place? Across the Great Lake that we both share?" Sakura asked.

          "It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Syaoran asked again.

          "Well, ye-yeah," Sakura stuttered. She raised her head to look into those amber eyes again. Somehow, she didn't want to leave them, she didn't want to leave those beautiful, piercing eyes behind. She loved them so much, that she wanted to stay with them forever and ever and ever—

          "What??" Sakura said in disgust. "I would never do that!" 

          "What? So you don't want to go back to your country??" Syaoran asked, his eyes almost jumping from misery to happiness.

          "Uh no. What I meant was that I would never want to stay here for the rest of my life." Sakura said dully. Syaoran changed immediately from happiness to misery again, his eyes switching between the two channels.

          "When will I go back?" Sakura asked.

          "In five days."

          _Five days?? That's a full weekday of staying here with my worst enemy!! Sakura thought bitterly. Syaoran had gone to talk to a bunch of beautiful girls all with silky blonde hair and watery blue eyes that shined like night stars in the sky._

          "So, you went on an adventure and you fought a big, ferocious bear?" One of the Barbie dolls said.

          "Yes, and I myself alone was defeating it," Syaoran smiled, exaggerating.

          _Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Him. Sakura thought murderously to the Barbie girls._

          _Jealous, my friend?? A little voice rang inside her heart. _

          Sakura looked shocked. 

She was so _not jealous!!_

**A/N: OK, I hope that's satisfying. The other chap was waaaaay bad! **

******

**READ:**

**The reason I have been updating so late is that my phone line has no dial tone anymore (I dunno why), and my parents had to disconnect it + use a cell phone, so I couldn't get online anyhow. That's why the only time I can _update is Saturday or Sunday. And luckily if I ever get my phone fixed -_-;;_**

**To Kikakai:**

**You were my 150th reviewer!!! YAYA YA!! Anyways, thanks to all of ya that reviewed! Luv ya lots ^^ I will do a count 4 my 200th reviewer!! Thank ya 4 all ****ur**** support!!! **

**Fluffs :p**


	10. Chapter 10: A Smile

**A/N: sorry 4 da late update/// I've been pretty busy :(**

******

**Chapter 10: Smile**

The auburn-haired girl sat on her comfortable bed, thinking, and conditionally scratching her head in confusion. The bright sunrays shot through the satin sheet of her curtain, and a soft breeze ran through her, bringing the first signs of summer.

          The girl sighed thoughtfully, and got up to her feet. Li castle is sure big, but everything green—it's just too much.

          As she yawned, Sakura walked out of her room, finding the whole castle busying muttering about, and as she skipped hiccups of whispers, she slowly found out the reason behind all these excitement.

          Syaoran Li is hosting a ball for his "triumph" return.

          Sakura snorted at the thought of "triumph", and chuckled lightly. A funny face of a messy chestnut-haired boy with bright, piercing amber eyes rolled his eyes at her, and smirked.

          "Syaoran…" Sakura thought sadly. She no longer remembered him as a funny, bright prince, but as someone who is broken-hearted and sad.

          "Sakura?" a voice muttered numbly from behind her. Instantly she whirled around to meet the same amber eyes and smirk, but something's up with the expression—it was—it was almost like—

          "Sakura, the ball is tonight." Syaoran blurted out.

          Sakura turned her eyes slowly, focusing all her attention on what other crap the prince is going to pull out.

          "Well…" Syaoran stopped for a second. "Is, is it ok if you _don't _come?"

          _Whoa. That's pretty straight forward. _Sakura thought angrily. _Great. I'm the stupid Kinomoto guest here, and I'm not even allowed to go to a stupid dance._

"It's not like I ever wanted to go, idiot." Sakura stared. A light smirk began to appear on Syaoran's face as he nodded, and went away. 

          "Stupid Li." Sakura murmured. _Why had he not invited **me **to his party? Aren't I the love of his life? _She wondered. Syaoran Li, currently, was thinking the same thing. 

          Yeah… Why hadn't he invited her to his welcoming party?

          A piece of broken glass fell from the window, landed on the floor, and crashed into thousands of little pieces. Syaoran stared blankly, and sighed.

          He was just like those pieces. Broken. Sad. And forgotten.

--

          "The party is tonight!" Several Barbie squeaked. Sakura leaned against the wall, watching their conversation in interest.

          "Oh no," Violetta, the purple-haired girl said mockingly, "the Kinomoto whore is here! I hope she's not going to that ball." 

          "Well, I'm not!" Sakura snapped loudly. Five curious heads turned toward her, and stared blankly.

          "Are you happy now??? The famous Kinomoto princess isn't going to a Li ball! Is that what you want? Oh I'm sure it is!" Sakura yelled sharply.

          The Barbie girls looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Sakura stood there, hot-faced, red-haired, and her fingers crunched.

          _If I hold absolutely no responsibilities at all, I will beat these girls up! One by one—until they for beg me to stop. _

          "You know, Violetta," one of the blonde-haired girls said sweetly, "The ball is in 15 minutes."

          "OH NO!" Violetta shrieked, "I haven't changed into my perfect, beautiful purple night-gown yet! Oh, let's go! Will you just hurry up, Kitty?!"

          Sakura stood there hotly as the girls rushed away. "Stupid Li." She murmured under her breath. As she headed directly for her room, she stopped abruptly to look back at those girls. They were tall, blonde (except Violetta), beautiful, and slutty—just the girls that that perverted Li wants.

          _No, he doesn't. _A little voice argued back.

          _Oh, yes he does. _Sakura said heavily.

          _You're just jealous because they got invited to the ball, and **you** didn't._

_          Am not! _Sakura screamed.

          _Are too. _The voice whispered calmly.

          "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Sakura really screamed this time.

          "Jealous of what?" Another voice cut in. Sakura lifted her head but to see a tall, handsome man with messy chestnut hair and piercing, blood cuddling eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

          "I'm not jealous of anything." She replied stupidly.

          Syaoran stared. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it tight again. The cumbersome moment between the two was unbearable, until-

          "Aren't you going to be late for the ball?" Sakura asked.

          "THE BALL!! Oh yes, the ball!" Syaoran laughed, and scratched his head. "About that… um…" he paused for a moment. "I have been thinking… of what I said this morning to you, and I said that it's best if you don't come?" 

          Sakura nodded. She sees nothing of where that leads to.

          "Well, uh, I've changed my mind." Syaoran said straight-forwardly. "I want you to come. With me."

          Now it was Sakura's turn to be scratching her head. "_With_ you?"

          "Yeah, _with _me." Syaoran made a loud attempt to emphasize the "with".

          "But why a change of mind?"

          "I've been thinking about us, especially you, actually, particularly you, and somehow… I just couldn't manage to get you out of my mind." Syaoran confessed.

          "There's 5 minutes till the ball starts. Why now?" Sakura asked again.

          "Look, Kinomoto. I have confessed my love to you. You have rejected it. Now you demand for me to escort you home-"

          "I didn't demand for _you_ to escort me, Syaoran." Sakura said sharply.

          "Oh yeah? Then who _is _going to escort you then?" Syaoran asked, rather hotly.

          "I don't care. Anyone but you. Now. Good-bye. I'd better be seeing _someone_, hint, hint, _not _you, by the end of Friday." Sakura snapped and left for her room.

          "But, Sakura!" Syaoran called after.

          "There is no _but_, mister! I've had it with you and all your Barbie. I hate this castle. I hate _everyone _and _everything _in it! I HATE IT ALL!" Sakura shouted out loud, and slammed the door shut. As her glances brought her into her pink room, a beautiful, scarlet letter stood peacefully on top of her cream table with a red rose next to it.

          As she approached it carefully, she found it addressed to, "Sakura Kinomoto, my One and Only." On the back of the letter was the seal of the insignia of the wolf's tooth, and as she opened the envelope, a necklace fell to her feet.

_Dear Sakura,_

_          I'm sure you will be wondering why I have excluded you from my party. Well, the first reason is that—you are my first and ever love, and you are the hardest person to get over, to forget, to argue with… I deeply apologize for my behaviors to you in the forest and in this castle, but every time I gaze at your face, I find it hard for me to concentrate on my works, as well as in my social life. Sakura, you have declined me, even though I vow to be loyal and faithful to you. I can imagine why you have declined me. Is it because of my arrogant, bold natures? Well, I **am **sorry, but I am who I am, and I will not change that for anyone._

_          You might think that my tone is very selfish, but it's not. As I said before, I have not invited you to my party is because of the very pain that you had already caused me, and that, well, I wouldn't know what to say to you. _

_I didn't want to say hello…_

_          However, if you wish, you can still come to my party, as I have already thought it over. It would be best for us to go together, as partners. In four more days I will be vowing good-bye to you, and in those precious days, I want to be with you, I want to know you more, I want you to know **me **more than just that arrogant, cold prince. If you don't come, I will be greatly disappointed, because, well, I would never confess this to anyone face to face, but—_

_You have the smile that would light up a room._

_The decision is yours; please get to know me better before you leave,_

_                                                                    Always and forever, your Little Wolf_

          Sakura leaned against her door as she read the letter. _Not very touching, _she thought, but very expressive. The Li prince wasn't all that at all, he wasn't what he said he was—

          "Sakura?" the door opened suddenly. As Sakura turned around, she smiled. Not just any smile. But a special one for a special one.

          "You have the smile that would light up a room," the voice whispered, and leaned forward to taste her lips one more time…

          "Damn you, Li."

**A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry that this chap wasn't that good. I'm sorry, I just can't write chaps THAT good any more. I mean, the sentence "you have the smile that would light up a room" is lyk, totally stolen from _Cherished in My Heart_, and you know how good _that _sentence is _that _fic was. If you don't, go read it. I mean, you don't have to, but it's used really good :) **

**Neways****, I hope this chap with be the 5th to end chap… or however the word phrasing. This story will have 15 chapters, I have decided, maybe less, maybe more, maybe a sequel. I'm really getting tired of writing 4 Eyes of Hate (I love writing _Cherished in My Heart_ better), but I will do the best I can ok? Thank you 4 all of your support :) *oh yeah, the next few chapters are gonna be very romantic, SO WATCH OUT!***

***~please visit my website: http: // www. Moonlight-shadows. 8m. net or  my HTML Tutorial Site @ http: // www. Html-tutorials.gq. nu. AND SIGN THE G-BOOK!!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ball

**A/N: hate Sundays. Neways, just found out I got 1st place meh piano contest (which I humbly stated that I did badly) and got 4th place my science dissertation thingy... (I'm so ashamed of myself --)... oh well... thanks 4 all the GREAT reviews every1!!! Luv 'em and keep 'em comin'!  
  
Chapter 11: Ball**  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, "My feelings for you remain the same... they're unchanged."  
  
"I know that." Syaoran mumbled. "We simply could not be."  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement. Syaoran and her being a couple was simply bombastic. They were two sides of a coin. Besides trapped together on the same coin, they have absolute nothing in common.  
  
Or... do they?  
  
"Look, Sakura, you are leaving in four days, and well, the war is still continuing, it looks like," Syaoran sighed deeply. "Wish we could sign some peace treaty or something."  
  
"Well, that would never happen, I guess." Sakura gazed at the piercing amber eyes and laid her hands on Syaoran hair, brushing it back.  
  
"Yes, well, the war killed my father, worried your mother... It seems that both sides have suffered a great loss." Syaoran stated rather painfully, and stepped inside Sakura's room.  
  
The letter stood on her desk peacefully with the red rose next to it. Sakura followed him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Go, my Little Wolf, go to the ball now. You're already three minutes late." Sakura smiled gently. "Everyone, especially Violetta and her purple night-gown," Sakura paused to chuckle. "Will be wondering where you were."  
  
Syaoran nodded, and looked at Sakura one more time. "So there is no chance that you will come?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head lightly, and pushed him out to the door. "You know what I'd really like to see?" she asked softly.  
  
"What?" Syaoran replied in interest.  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I want to see Little Wolf again. That cheerful, happy kid always makes me laugh."  
  
_That...  
  
Cheerful...  
  
Happy...  
  
Kid...  
  
Always...  
  
Makes...  
  
Me...  
  
Laugh..._  
  
--  
  
Syaoran entered the grand ball with everything on his mind except this. As he zoomed in, Violetta and her cohorts took control of him totally while he managed to put a light smile on instead of hiccups of sarcastic laughs. He did not enjoy the ball well, as to thinking of what Sakura said earlier and the war.  
  
Sakura did not, however, spend her evening good too. She read the letter to herself over and over again, each time picturing a little kid smiling at her, telling her not to cry.  
  
"_Are you just going to let yourself down and let other people take over you?" Little Wolf said in a tone of seriousness.  
  
"I, I don't know!" Sakura cried, and buried herself in her laps.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't, you big ol' crybaby!" Little Wolf shouted at her. Sakura turned around to gaze at those determined amber eyes, and yelled, at the top of her lungs—  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE JERK! I AM NOT A CRYBABY!"  
  
"That's more like it, Sakura! Now you just have to work on your attitude!" Little Wolf laughed in content.  
  
"YOU DAMN STUPID LITTLE IDIOT JERK! YOU SEE THE CRAP THAT I'M NOT A CRYBABY LIKE YOU!"  
  
Sakura had meant it to mock Little Wolf, but it sounded that she put a lot of effort to it.  
  
"That's right, Kinomoto! Get 'em like you've never got 'em before!" Little Wolf shouted, and clapped his hands. "Now, you gotta promise me that you're never gonna cry again!"  
  
Sakura looked down, then looked up. Something's different with her eyes this time though—they've become more determined, brave, and heroic—  
  
"I will not cry anymore. I promise."  
  
"Now that's a good girl!" Syaoran smiled.  
  
Syaoran smiling.  
  
Syaoran's always smiling.  
  
Syaoran's always smirking.  
  
Syaoran made me laugh.  
  
Syaoran made me strong.  
  
Syaoran smiling.  
  
Smiling...  
  
Smiling...  
  
Little Wolf..._  
  
...  
  
OH THAT IDIOT BOY OF A WOLF! Sakura cursed.  
  
--  
  
Syaoran didn't feel well. The party made him sick. He was tired of all those girls dressing in impressive colors just to flatter him—a bunch of "wannabe" queens hugging and kissing him over and over again—  
  
Syaoran was sick of it. As he pushed the girls away with an impolite "Get away from me, you slut!" he made his way toward the grand staircase and stepped into the palace garden. The smell of roses and violets relaxed his a little—but he noticed something else... another smell. It was refreshing and beautiful, its scent swept through the space, falling onto his nose.  
  
It smelled like Sakura.  
  
"Cherry blossoms," Syaoran muttered silently.  
  
"Yes, cherry blossoms. They are well in the season of spring," a sweet and quiet voice sounded from behind him.  
  
Syaoran turned around cautiously to see who dared to enter the palace without permission, but instead he softened. The smile on Sakura's face was simply angelic, so beautiful that if she let him, he would ki—  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Sakura laughed, and made her way towards him.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." Syaoran said in a serious tone.  
  
Sakura glared. "I simply took a walk. It's so boring to be alone inside a room with nothing to do."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran teased, "There are so many things to do inside the Li palace!"  
  
"Like what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Like, like—" Syaoran thought for a moment before he gave up. "Why didn't you come to the party?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Syaoran, Wolf... I really miss you. We simply just could not be a couple. It's not possible. Read my lips—we. Are. Enemies."  
  
"Then you rejected me just because that we're enemies?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura paused. For a moment she didn't know what to say. Memories flashed inside her brain, pieces scattered—beautiful memories.  
  
"_I need something from you." He said sternly.  
  
Sakura looked unevenly surprised. "Shoot."  
  
"I need you to tell me where you got this," Syaoran asked, taking out a black string with a white wolf's tooth on it. Inside, a symbol of a wolf appeared.  
  
"That's none of your business." Sakura said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to tell me, you're coming with me." Syaoran smirked, but his eyes showed disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura said apologetically, "but I promised him not to tell anyone."  
  
"Him?" Syaoran asked amusedly.  
  
Sakura reddened, and turned away. "Where's the other knight?"  
  
"What other knight?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The one with the navy blue hair," Sakura informed. "Oh, that other knight!" Syaoran realized. A Knight, Eriol?! Ha! Syaoran thought and chuckled lightly. "He's gone back to the Li territory.  
  
"Then why are you with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You need someone to take care of you, right?" Syaoran smirked, and stood up. "What is your name?" Sakura asked suddenly. Syaoran froze, and turned to face her, "For now, just call me Little Wolf. And yours?" he asked gently.  
  
"For now, just call me Cherry Blossom," Sakura smiled. "and get me the hell home!" she yelled.  
  
"Not until you tell me where you got the necklace, Kinomoto slut."_  
  
  
  
_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled as she fell from the bear's back and slipped onto the ground. The bear's eyes sewed into hers, and inched toward her.  
  
"Spare me, um, bear! You know you want some honey instead of me!" Sakura chuckled nervously. The bear growled angrier, and Sakura screamed. She pushed down the bag next to her and the berries squeezed out of it. "Eww..."  
  
The bear inched closer, its paws wide and open. It lowered its head, and opened its mouth—  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" a voice called. Syaoran was jumped in and stood in between Sakura and the bear, a sword in his hand. The bear roared with anger, and frustration stroke its paws. It lifted up its arm and swung it toward Syaoran.  
  
"AHH! Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as four nail prints landed across Syaoran's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked concernedly.  
  
"Yah, yah, I'm just focusing on the bear." Syaoran chuckled lightly, and charged toward the bear. He jumped onto its back, hand grabbing on its furry neck, and tried to blind the bear. Instead, it shook as ferociously as ever and shook for several times. Syaoran looked sick, but he still grabbed hold of its neck.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Her."_  
  
  
  
_She breathed on it, and kissed it softly. "There," she said proudly. Syaoran smiled... for the first time in his life he felt truly thankful.  
  
"Are you smiling??" Sakura asked amusedly.  
  
Syaoran stopped smiling. "No. Shut up and treat my fever."  
  
"Sorry, I'll have to wait for the temperature to drop. But your shoulder is bleeding all over your shirt, dying it red." Sakura said simply.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you'll be disgusted by my blood." Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, I won't! I would never be disgusted by your blood." Sakura said gently. Syaoran turned away, his face red.  
  
"Now, take off your shirt and I will wrap this cloth around your chest." Sakura said plainly.  
  
Syaoran made no sign of movement. "TAKE OFF THAT STUPID SHIRT!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alright. You've pushed me to the extreme." Sakura said angrily. She inched closer and closer to him, and placed her hand on his shirt's buttons. Slowly one by one, she began to unbutton it.  
  
Syaoran flushed more as Sakura took it off slowly and gently.  
  
"Wow, it's really bad... I've never noticed that!" Sakura observed the shoulder closely, then, her eyes distracted onto that muscular arm... slowly, her eyes inched toward that muscular body, and—  
  
"Are you checking me out??" Syaoran laughed. Sakura snorted. "I know, isn't it muscular?? Everyone admires my body. Especially the girls." Syaoran said proudly._  
  
  
  
_Syaoran sighed. He looked up at Sakura's gentle emerald eyes, and found them, well, rather empty and alone. He turned away, and spoke softly. "Go then, no one's stopping you. Especially when I'm wounded and cannot fight with you."  
  
Sakura looked at him concernedly, and his piercing amber eyes showed sadness. "Well, I hope there's something else I can do before I leave." She said truthfully.  
  
"There is." Syaoran admitted.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow in confusion.  
  
Syaoran stood up from his straw bed, and inched toward Sakura. He lowered his gaze on her eyes, placed his hand on her cheeks and touched it gently. Then he leaned forward to taste her lips..._  
  
  
  
_ "Wolf, stop it." Sakura whispered as she pulled herself away from Syaoran. "Please don't leave me." He asked sadly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I have to. I miss my family." Sakura said in pain as she gazed in those fierce amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura, I-I love you!" Syaoran burst out. "That was the only reason I want to bring you with me. I loved you ever since I first saw you when we were six. I saw determined and dangerous eyes again, and yet I fell in love with them."  
  
"No. No..." Sakura whispered, her eyes blank. "You don't love me! You DON'T! DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU DON'T MEAN!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her sadly. "I meant every word."_  
  
_  
  
Syaoran... My Little Wolf...  
  
"Don't cry, Sakura, don't cry..." a 6-year-old Little Wolf whispered.  
  
Don't...  
  
Cry..._  
  
Piercing amber eyes. Piercing, handsome, amber eyes. As Sakura gazed into Syaoran's eyes, his eyes of hate...  
  
"I'm not so sure of my feelings anymore..." she whispered.  
  
**A/N: did this chap suck??! U gotta tell me! U dun really have ta read all those flashbacks, they're from old chaps just to make Sakura "fall in love" with Syaoran... so yeah... uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah... So, plz RR!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sight

**A/N: I'm so bored --;;**

**   
  
Chapter 12: Sight**  
  
Sakura sat in her luxurious pink room, her legs folded on the windowsill, and looked out toward the east of the horizon for the Kinomoto Kingdom. The sun stretched its rainbows across the sky, and pretty emerald orbs gazed at the clouds around the glowing star.  
  
Last night had been a dream. Everything around her—memories, hatred, love—mixed together, wrapped in a big black box with black ribbons around it, drank her soul. Feelings for Syaoran were not certain anymore. Did she turn him down just because they were life rivals? Archenemies?  
  
Did she love him truly deep down her broken, scattered heart?  
  
A soft knock sounded repeatedly from her door. A navy-haired man with glasses came in, and stared around the room in awe. "Whoa, you must love pink!"  
  
Sakura turned around cautiously, and looked at the man. "I know you. You're the one with Syaoran that day!"  
  
"Eriol Hiiragazawa at your service, princess. I am prime minister of the Li Kingdom, and here to discuss the war problem with you, your highness." Eriol said politely as he took Sakura's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
Sakura was in no mood to discuss any warfare, however, but endured herself to listen. "We're at the stage where both sides are losing many men, and we need to write a treaty in order to achieve great peace. Princess Sakura, if you would, I'd like to discuss a peace treatment."  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Isn't there a way to discuss this with my brother or my father?"  
  
"Yes, but since we're kind of holding you as a hostage, they would not discuss that matter until we release you." Eriol said sadly.  
  
"You're holding me as a hostage?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
"Uh, not necessarily, no, but they think that we are." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Hmm." Sakura thought for a moment. "When I get back to Kinomoto, I will discuss this treaty with you."  
  
Eriol sighed, and stood up. "Well, that will be arranged, princess, and for now, goodbye, your highness."  
  
"Bye!" Sakura said enthusiastically. Her eyes trailed on the piece of paper that Eriol had left behind, with the title of _Li-Kinomoto Treaty_.  
  
"I'll worry about this later." She said to herself as she climbed on the windowsill again. Under it, she could see people walking around like ants, yelling and screaming. _I wonder what's going on,_ Sakura thought.  
  
As her curiosity led her downstairs, she saw a worm of servants running around wildly like a bunch of crazy animals. "Wait!" Sakura yelled as she stopped a maid, "What's going on?"  
  
"The prince! Something terrible has happened to the prince!" The maid yelled in panic, and screamed with her hands up all the way upstairs.  
  
_The prince? Who's the pr—SYAORAN!!!_ A thought hit Sakura's head like a rock on water. What happened to Syaoran? Is he okay? Panicking too, she ran down the staircase, skipping two steps at a time, rushing—"Oww!" she yelled as she tripped the stairs and rolled onto the bottom.  
  
"Are you okay?" A male voice asked. Sakura whirled around to meet gentle navy eyes, so different from the handsome, piercing amber she's used to.  
  
"Yeah, I think," Sakura murmured, and took the hand Eriol offered. "Is Syaoran okay? Everyone's all yelling and screaming and panicking about him!"  
  
Eriol lowered his head in thought. "Syaoran has experienced some... difficulties on his way hunting alone... last night."  
  
"HUNTING ALONE?" Sakura shrieked. "Why would he do that?"  
  
_ "I'm not so sure of my feelings anymore," Sakura murmured.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "What do you mean? You hate me more now because we're supposed enemies?"  
  
"No, no, that's not what I mean!" Sakura shook her head honestly.  
  
"It's alright, Kinomoto," Syaoran smiled awkwardly, "Sometimes I get really arrogant and it bothers people. Good night." He said as he bowed, then ran toward the forest, disappearing.  
_  
"A-are you alright, princess?" Eriol asked. Sakura's face became white as a sheet as she shot her eyes at the navy. "What. Happened. To. Syaoran?"  
  
Eriol looked distressed. "He... he fought a mountain lion and killed it, but wound... wounded himself as well."  
  
Sakura placed her hands on her mouth in terror. "What kind of wound?"  
  
"He has some scratches on his body-"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" another maid bumped into Sakura's shoulder, holding a tray of medicine. "Sorry, it's the prince—the symptoms! OH POOR BABY! If he dies I—"  
  
"Dies?" Sakura asked, and grabbed the maid's shoulder.  
  
"In his situation, he might. He has a high fever and he keeps murmuring something like 'kura' or 'kara' or something like that—I'm scared for his life!" The maid said in horror. "Excuse me."  
  
"'Kura?'" Sakura thought for a moment. _Syaoran's calling me! I'm "Kura"!!!_ "I must go to him," she said to Eriol.  
  
"You mustn't, princess, he might have infections!" Eriol argued hopelessly. "If anything happens to you—"  
  
"This is a matter of life or death for me." Sakura stared dangerously, and rushed to follow the maid.  
  
"Life or Death for that girl?" Eriol said in confusion. "I think I better go check on my best friend too."  
  
--

Sakura pushed the door open to a very badly wounded figure covered in band-aids and bandages. Syaoran's forehead was wrapped around with white bandages while his chest show fresh, dark, blood red scratches. He still looked as handsome as ever, but his eyes were half closed.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled in pain as she stepped toward the bed and held his icy, cold hand.  
  
"S-Sakura?" Syaoran opened his eyes suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, sweetie, I'm right here by your side," Sakura said emotionally, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You never called me that before," Syaoran jerked awake.  
  
"That's because it's different now." Sakura smiled secretly.  
  
"How?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura brought her lips to his, and kissed it gently. "Remember last night when I said that _'I wasn't so sure of my feelings anymore'_? I realized that I didn't love you because we were born enemies, but that doesn't stop my feelings inside."  
  
Syaoran smiled and stretched his hand for her head and pulled it close to his. He kissed her again, this time, more passionately, and whispered, "Give me a second chance. Don't go back to your country."  
  
Sakura placed her finger on his lips, avoided the question, and said gently, "I'll always love you," and kissed his forehead. Syaoran closed his eyes in content. (AN: no he didn't die, he's just sleepin')  
  
Sakura walked carefully out the door, and saw two doctors talking to each other in a low voice.  
  
"Is Syaoran going to be okay?" Sakura asked cheerfully.  
  
One of the doctors looked at her, and finally answered, "it seems so, your highness. But there is one thing that you must know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's going blind."  
  
_Blind...  
  
Syaoran?  
  
Blind...  
  
That's not possible, right?  
  
Blind...  
  
Blind...  
  
Blind...  
  
Blind...  
_  
The word echoed in her head. _SHUT UP!  
_  
**A/N: ok I've decided to make the story longer - I luv this storwee now!! neways, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13: Darkness

**A/N: STUPID NEIGHBOR WIT HIS FRIGGIN LOUD MUSIC!! Man kodocha ROCKS!  
  
--  
  
Chapter 13: Darkness  
  
** "Blind?" Sakura repeated numbly. "B-but, he seemed just-just fine!"  
  
"Apparently, Prince Syaoran has injured his eyes during the fight." The doctor stated sadly.  
  
"I JUST SAW HIM _LOOKING_ AT ME!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"His eyes will gradually grow dark. Right after he falls asleep, there is a chance that he will never see again."  
  
Sakura gazed into the open space. She felt tears climbing out inside of her, and yet she could not bring herself to cry wholeheartedly. At the time she should be happy for her rival country's prince injured, not being able to be king. She should feel joy! Feel excitement! But somehow, in her heart, she withered little by little, remembering all the great times that they shared. Of how gentle and loving he was with her, and of how rude and contempt she was with him.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat in pain. "Does the prince know?"  
  
The doctor hesitated for a moment before finally deciding, "No."  
  
"Oh." She replied numbly.  
  
The doctor saw her un-reflected pain. "But..." he said, thinking, "There _is_ a slight chance of getting better."  
  
Emerald orbs flashed with hope.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but there is a flower growing on north side of the Li territory." The doctor informed carefully.  
  
"Really?" Sakura gasped, hands on her chins.  
  
"But now it's extinct." The doctor stated.  
  
Grunting, Sakura shouted, "Then WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT?"  
  
"Well, actually, I lied. There is another one growing on the side of the Kinomoto Territory, in the garden of the prince and the King—of course, your garden. But getting to it is very dangerous. When you pass the Li Territory, Kinomoto's are your enemies, so you must dress as a Li. When you pass the Kinomoto Territory, the Li's are your enemy, and so you must dress as a Li. Once you get inside the garden, you must pick up the fresh flower and mix your tears with it, but you must get back to the Li's' in three days. Otherwise—" the doctor glanced toward the door to Syaoran's room, "He will be blind forever."  
  
Sakura nodded in knowledge. "Well, how long does it take to get to Li from Kinomoto?"  
  
"Approximately 5 days." The doctor said resourcefully.  
  
"On fast horse?" She eyed, suspicious.  
  
"That was on fast horse." The doctor said in a state of obviousness.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow, thinking deep. "So... are you suggesting that I should... take Syaoran with me?"  
  
"Exactly." The doctor agreed almost instantly. "I will provide Li soldiers with you to the end of the Li border. But that's it. In the Li territory, you must tell the Li's that you're with their prince. And to the Kinomoto's, you must tell the soldiers that you are their princess and they have no right whatsoever to butt in your business with a young boy. When you're in the Kinomoto Land, I must ask you to be careful with your brother and father. They might not allow you to pick up the flower."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Because, your highness, we are enemies." The doctor said obviously.  
  
"Oh." Sakura let out, realizing.  
  
"Please start today. You will have one week before he goes permanently blind." The doctor stated, and led Sakura to Syaoran's room. "I trust you."  
  
---------------  
  
Syaoran sat on a white horse with Sakura in front of him, holding its leash. The white mane was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. It had a brush of white hair down its spotted forehead, its bangs drooping over its magnificent eyes. Its tail shook slowly to and fro, so white that it would be well camouflaged in snow.  
  
Before they went, the doctor knocked Syaoran out unconscious so he would not object to Sakura's dangerous actions. The prince wrapped his pale arms around the young princess's waist as they set north toward the Kinomoto Kingdom. Ten Li soldiers, equally structured, sat on ten beautiful black horses on either side of the two, with only one in the front and back, both leading the way. Sakura did not like this arrangement, however, but said nothing.  
  
"I _will_ get you to that stupid piece of flower." Sakura said determinedly. Shouting an order, they were on their way, running fast on the horses.  
  
As they rode by, green forests passed with a motion of blur. Birds sang their mightiest march and deer scattered about, grazing grass with a look of boredom in their dull eyes. The forest was of a pure dark green, pine trees standing one next to the other with little space in between, looking like tall, slim soldiers waiting to be inspected.  
  
Sakura smiled at the warmness of their trip and laughed along with the Li guards. They were all talking about Syaoran's childhood and she couldn't help but grin along. Even though they were running on fast horses, they still found time and space to talk—that is, until Syaoran woke up.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked in annoyance as he yawned lazily, temporarily removing his hand from Sakura's waist. Then, realizing he couldn't see anything, he demanded an explanation.  
  
"Syaoran, it's okay." The auburn-haired girl smiled generously. "We're going to Kinomoto Land to get a special flower that grew from my garden, which I didn't know, and we're going to cure your eyes!"  
  
Syaoran snorted. "Yeah right. Like any weird flower's going to cure me."  
  
"It will!" Sakura reassured.  
  
Syaoran let out an angered grunt. "I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!"  
  
Silence hung in the forest, their previous voices echoing miles away. The horses still ran fast as ever, their calming footsteps striking the only other sound of ticking metronome beats.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE NOW?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"We're still at Li, your prince." One of the soldiers said casually.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head obviously. "Why are we here?" He asked, gradually calming himself down.  
  
"Because. We're going to get you some help from Princess Kinomoto." The soldier answered patiently.  
  
Syaoran nodded, but couldn't help feeling sorry for himself. Here he was, a blinded prince with no princess. A controlled tool for his mother; lost his true love to patriotism, and is going to spend the rest of his sad and lonely life moaning over his mistakes. How typical.  
  
Sakura still laughed along. Syaoran remained silent during the whole trip in Li, with a constant snort at comments. He couldn't see, but he wanted to. He wanted to express his anger, but couldn't use the deadly glare he always shot.  
  
At this very moment, he wanted to throw away his family, his whole _history_ of royalty—just to be with this girl.  
  
_Well_, life doesn't always go his way.  
  
When he was wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, everything else in the world was silent to him. He thought about things that he never would've thought of before, like how he's going to spend the rest of life.  
  
When he was small, Syaoran resented girls. They allergic him, they think him strange, and sometimes, they even terrify him. But it was this girl, this girl in _particular_, that changed him. He wasn't always so glamorous. True, girls were always throwing themselves at him, but for some reason, he just couldn't find himself courageous, or even _interested_ enough to return the affection.  
  
That is, until this girl came along.  
  
And it just _had_ to be Sakura Kinomoto, enemy of Li—sworn enemy, to be exact. He knew that there was no way that they could be together. He knew that when she gaze upon his eyes, she doesn't see the gentle soul that is inside of him, but a hard shell of bombastic temper, anger, regret—  
  
When she gazes upon his eyes, she sees eyes of _hate_.  
  
Realizing, Syaoran sighed deeply. He wished they were both born un- royal. Then he could, no, _would_, express his love to her—he would climb upon her balcony and recite Romeo and Juliet, Act 2—  
  
—Just for her.  
  
If it wasn't the responsibilities!  
  
"Syaoran?" A voice sounded in his thoughts. Syaoran remained dull, still thinking what his life would've been.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you okay?" the voice echoed again. He woke up from his thoughts abruptly—and everything in his world grew dark again.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!!" Syaoran shouted rudely, his eyes unfocused.  
  
"Your guards have left, we have to travel alone now." Sakura whispered gently, placing her hand on his.  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran said emotionlessly. He shook his hand free of her grasp, and looked away. Sakura sighed, and he felt the horse moving again.  
  
About five minutes into the forest he felt a disturbance—men shouting, birds screaming, the beast roaring—then stopping.  
  
Then, dark eyes glaring up to the person in front of him, he heard her let out a whisper.  
  
_"Touya?"_  
  
**AN: this chap sucked! Then I had to do some editing and descriptions that made it rock!! Rite? Or do you still think it sucked? Neways, sorry for making Syaoran blind... I just felt like doing it. I didn't plan it tho.  
  
Okay... yeah. This story is going to end in about 2 to 3 chaps. As I originally planned anyway if he wasn't going blind. The time periods in here is WRONG. I said that "from Kinomoto to Li" is 5 days on fast horse, so that's about 2.5 days each. I didn't want to change days in the last part so I hope that you just assumed that 2.5 days passed by. I mean, meal times and sleeping times is BORING! So yeah... just assume. I know it's hard n everything... but okay...  
  
-- SURVEY TIME! (I put this on all my chapters except the ones of hiatus, if ur wondering why)  
  
Wut age group r u in?  
  
A: 9-12 B: 13-15 C: 16-18 D: 19-21 E: 21 and over  
  
You just gotta write in the letters -!  
  
Okie... bye4now! -moondocc**


End file.
